<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>umbara, the travails of by coruscantguard (nadiavandyne), nadiavandyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948938">umbara, the travails of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard'>coruscantguard (nadiavandyne)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne'>nadiavandyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Drabble, Implied/Refrenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Misuse of the Force (Star Wars), Scarpia Ultimatum, Umbara is a Spooky Place (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know the price," General Krell says, eyes boring into his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pong Krell/CT-7567 | Rex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>umbara, the travails of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millberry_5/gifts">Millberry_5</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fives and Jesse are going to die, and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know the price," General Krell says, eyes boring into his own. No, he wants to say, no, he doesn't, but then—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The images arise in his mind quicker than a punch, and they hit like a blaster bolt to the chest, causing him to audibly gasp. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see that Jesse looks worried, scared, that Kix is furious, that Fives is angry and confused and scared, but he can't focus on that, can't pay them any more attention than a passing glance. The images are vivid, intimate, and— they're horrifying. They're horrifying, and Rex wants to cringe away from them, wants to hide, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because they're in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows, now. He knows what Krell wants from him, what he demands, and he's already gotten part of it, already invaded Rex's mind, and ripped away all of his privacy. Already touched what should have been sacred, and can he even trust himself, now? Or are the General's fingers still crawling through his mind and up his thighs?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>"Yes, sir," he chokes out, trying not to think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "I'll do it."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Millberry_5, I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>